Lyrics to Our Lives
by DestinyBakas.Roxas
Summary: Simple little short stories/oneshots that were made because of insparation from a song. They will be strictly Teen Wolf though...sorry
1. Howl

There was something, something in those silver eyes that made me quiver. Made my skin crawl. My heart beat like it was trying to rip it's self out of my chest. I could feel his nails running down my chest, pulling out small beads of the crimson treasure that ran through my body, giving me life. It made me sick to my stomach.

A deep growl escaped his throat as his tongue crawled over the red trails he printed on my torso. The beast that was in front of me, it had his shape, his body, but it wasn't him. I could tell by those eyes that glowed, shining in the dark.

My eyes were tightly shut. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't. How could I watch this… thing bearying his face in my skin. My head rung with thoughts, beating with ideas and feelings. His teeth tearing into my skin, howling at his triumph. The thoughts of his pouring into my mind like they were mine.

He was once so sweet, patient, loving. But this wasn't him. Now he was a hunter. A beast. A monster.

Though I was scared, so much so I could've screamed my life away, my voice wouldn't sound. My body wouldn't move, it was frozen under his touch. My body screamed at me for just sitting there, refusing to move. But, I couldn't. I couldn't. Tears started to flow, escaping from my tightly closed eyes.

Pain shot through me, electricity shooting up my spine as a noise crawled out of my body. I couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure coursing through my viens, filling my chest with the urge to scream. His fingers lightly and gently trailed from my neck down to my waist, as his dug his nails into my flesh, causing another whimper to escape my lips. I could feel the blood flowing down my hips and onto the fabric that lay underneath me.

Next I could feel the denim that sheilded my legs from his attacks had long tears being ripped into them. Blood seeped through my legs as well. The tears wouldn't stop. They kept finding a way out, as well as the whimpers that wiggled out from my throat. I couldn't stand to look at him, yet my heart skipped when his fingers touched my belly gently. I hate him for this pain. Hate him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you could only see the beast you've made of me<br>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
>Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart<br>Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**_

_**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in**_  
><em><strong>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to<strong>_

_**Howl, howl**_  
><em><strong>Howl, howl<strong>_

I couldn't help it. The boy beneath me kept crying, but I couldn't make him stop. Why? I didn't understand. I thought he'd want to know the truth. The real me. But he didn't seem to like it. The beast inside me growled, anger singing through my veins. I watched him, those beautiful chesnut eyes sparkling with tears, but I couldn't figure out why. Why was he crying? Why was he silent? Why did he seem so afraid of me? Did he not love me like he had said? Is it because of the wolf?

I was hurt, holding back the stinging liquid wanting to escape from my eyes. I wasn't going to let him be afraid of me. I refused to allow it.

Leaning down I nuzzled up into his belly, loving the warmth of his pure skin. His innocent body. I was going to change that. I was going to make my mark on this boy, and he'd be mine forever. I sat up and then leaned down to his face, burrying my face into his soft neck, the flesh singing for me to rip it apart. It was hard to hold back, so hard. Slowly I bit down onto his neck, breaking the fabric of his skin easily. The taste of the precious liquid that ran through his veins was so sweet, a tinge of metalic taste tainting the blood. It tasted so much better then the blood from his chest. My ears rung with the sound of him.

* * *

><p>My body screamed with terror as I felt his teeth sinking into my neck. My body was shaking, howling in fear. I couldn't get him away from me, no matter how hard I tried to wiggle away, his grasp on me would tighten. Deep growls started to emit from his throat as his fangs sunk in deeper. I gave up quickly and let him lick and nibble on my bleeding neck. I was done. I gave up trying to get away and just layed beneath him, giving into his words and actions easily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack<em>**  
><strong><em>My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out<em>**  
><strong><em>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound<em>**  
><strong><em>I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground<em>**

**_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_**  
><strong><em>I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness<em>**

**_And howl, howl_**  
><strong><em>Howl, howl<em>**

**_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_**  
><strong><em>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<em>**  
><strong><em>Hunters, hunters, hunters<em>**  
><strong><em>Hunters, hunters, hunters<em>**

**_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_**  
><strong><em>Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest<em>**  
><strong><em>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound<em>**  
><strong><em>I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground<em>**

**_And howl_**

**_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_**  
><strong><em>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<em>**

**_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_**  
><strong><em>May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright<em>**

**_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_**  
><strong><em>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<em>**  
><strong><em>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound<em>**  
><strong><em>I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground<em>**


	2. What Lies Beneath

Stiles took a deep breath and stared at derek. The dark haired man was rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "You don't scare me." Stiles said loudly. Derek glared at stiles and growled deeply.

"You're walking down a path you don't want to tread." Derek warned his male lover.

"You don't scare me derek. You're threats are useless to me!" Stiles yelled out. Derek bared his fangs and glared at the boy with shining blue eyes. Stiles flinched as has face was hit roughly by dereks opened hand. His cheek started to pink and feel tingly. Stiles looked at the ground and bit his lip.

"Don't test my patience boy. I am very kind to you, kinder then I am to everyone else in this fucking world." Derek snapped and gripped stiles shirt tightly. He pulled the boy to his body and took a deep breath in, nuzzling the boys neck. Stiles pushed derek away and was hit was a punch in the gut by the older man. The teen doubled over, gasping for air as tears begain to stream down his face. Derek lifted the boy up by what little hair had started to grow on Stiles head.

Stiles hissed and grabbed derek hands, standing up quickly. "S-stop it." He whined softly. Derek huffed and let go of the boy, quickly leaving the room. He left the younger boys home and stormed off to his burnt house hidden in the woods.

Stiles fell to his knees and crying softly, so happy no one was here to see him crying again.

_**Take a breath, hold it in. Start a fight you wont win. **_

_**Had enough, let's begin. Nevermind I don't care.**_

_**All in all you're no good, you don't cry like you should.**_

_**Let it go if you could, when love dies in the end.**_

Stiles moaned loudly as derek dug his nails into the boys back, as he lifted his hips roughly off and on the mans lap. He could feel his end coming close, but he knew derek wasn't going to stop even after he came. The man was like that. Stiles arched his back and felt himself release his load, as well as derek. He continued to moan as derek continued to buck his hips up, the thick liquid seeping out of his body and down his legs. Derek groaned and grabbed stiles hips roughly, thrusting into the male deeper.

"D-derek." Stiles whimpered. His body was quiverng and shaking violently. Derek ignore the boy and took one of his hands and grapsed the boy's member, rubbbing it slowly, feeling it harden once again.

"S-stooo-" His voice was cut off as he felt derek pull out. Derek placed his hands on stiles chest and shoved him roughly onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around stiles waist and lifted his butt up. He nuzzled the boys package before licking the wet hole. Stiles gave out a loud whimper and relaxed, even in his odd position. Derek smirked and wiggled his tongue into the tight hole, his cold eyes locked with stiles chesnut ones, never blinking.

_**So I'll find what lies beneath your sick tisted smiled.**_

_**As I lie underneath your cold jadded eyes.**_

_**So you turn the tide on me, cause youre so unkind.**_

_**I will always be here for the rest of my life.**_

Stiles felt his grip tightening around derek throat, watching his eyes roll back into his head. "Fuck you." He snarled and tightened his grip once again. Derek whimpered softly and groaned as he slowly faded out of conciousness. As soon as stiles felt the older man relax he let go of his grip and got off him.

Derek gasped loudly and coughed and choked. "Fuck." He groaned.

Stiles kicked him in the jaw and cried. "Keep your hands off me!" And he ran away. He climbed into his jeep and drove off.

_**Here you go, does it hurt? Say goodbye to this world.**_

_**I will not be undone. Come to life, it gets worse.**_

_**All in all you're no good, you don't cry like you should. **_

_**I'll be gone when you sad life says it all. **_

_**All in all you're no good**_

_**You don't cry like you should**_

_**I'll be gone when you fall**_

_**Your sad life says it all**_

_**So I'll find what lies beneath**_

_**Your sick twisted smile**_

_**As I lie underneath**_

_**Your cold jaded eyes**_

_**Now you turn the tide on me**_

_**'Cause you're so unkind**_

_**I will always be here**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

Stiles was shivering, his arms shaking violently as they held up the heavy pistol in his hand. Tears streaked his face as well as splatters of blood. His face was bruised and slightly swollen. "F-fuck you." His voice cracked and shook. As his body fell to the ground lifeless, Stiles chocked as his sobs finally came. He knelt down and cried hard, clutching the man's bloody shirt tightly. "Why? You fucking idiot." He whispered. "Why did you leave me?" He screamed out between his sobs. He held on tighter to Dereks shirt and shivered as his body curled up. "Why did you leave me with him." He whispered. "I loved you, then you gave me to him." He sighed and tried to stop his tears.

_**Don't carry me under**_

_**You're the devil in disguise**_

_**God sing for the hopeless**_

_**I'm the one you left behind**_

_**So I'll find what lies beneath**_

_**Your sick twisted smile**_

_**As I lie underneath**_

_**Your cold jaded eyes**_

_**Now you turn the tide on me**_

_**'Cause you're so unkind**_

_**I will always be here**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the ending might be confusing. So…. I don't know if I should tell you…hm…Okay I will. <strong>

**Derek and stiles started out having a loving relationship, then derek shows his true colours being abusive. Stiles puts up with it until the end where he kills him…And then cries…His cries are asking derek why he became so abusive. **


End file.
